


Not Right...This Isn't Right

by Greenismyfav



Category: Marvel, X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Beginnings, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenismyfav/pseuds/Greenismyfav
Summary: Something is up with Shatterstar, but what?  This isn't right.  What is going on?





	1. The Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a plot bunny that could have been. Maybe a telling of how Rictor began to think of Shatterstar in a new light. Please let me know if you enjoyed to know if I should write more. :)

He felt…sad. Great sadness that made his swords feel heavier than usual. Made him falter in his workout regime. Made him drop his arms as he panted in the Arizona heat. Slowly he lowered himself to a knee as he pulled inward. Tried to grasp onto why feelings would hinder his practice swings. Feelings were not to be felt when one was a trained warrior. Warriors did not allow feelings to interfere with the ways of a true fighter, but today...

“Za’s Vid,” Shatterstar hissed to himself as he searched within to find the source of the sadness, coming up with little more than the feeling of being sucked into nothingness.

“Shatterstar? Hey, Star? You alright, Buddy?”

Shatterstar blinked his eyes open to see that it was late in the afternoon. Hadn’t it just been morning?

“Shatterstar?”

The Mojo Worlder blinked again as he looked up at the shadow that loomed over him. James Proudstar, his teammate. The large mutant looked concerned as Shatterstar gazed up at him from his crouch.

“Warpath?” Shatterstar mumbled, coming alert to himself as he felt the ache of having stayed still so long as he heard another set of footsteps hurrying their way.

“He okay?”

Rictor. It was Rictor’s voice that had asked.

“Don’t know yet,” James’ rumble replied as Shatterstar watched him and Rictor kneel to look into his face, “Star, you okay, Man?”

“Okay?” Shatterstar echoed, sitting down fully on the ground to allow the blood to flow back into his legs as he still held to his swords, “I…I was training and…I…I don’t know.”

A hand rested on his forehead as his comrades’ faces grew more concerned. Their voices began rattling off questions that Shatterstar couldn’t follow. He felt so sad. Painfully sad.

“Could be heatstroke,” Rictor’s voice floated through the shroud of sadness, “Star’s so damn pale and today was a scorcher. Redheads shouldn’t be training during the heat of the day like this.”

“But he left to train this morning, Julio,” James voice snapped as Shatterstar felt himself lifted easily as his swords tumbled from lax hands, “Shit. Grab the swords. Something ain’t right here and it might just be heatstroke. Come on.”

Shatterstar hummed softly for a moment as he thought over the words, surprised at himself for not even caring about his precious swords. He heard James telling him to hold on and saw Rictor’s concerned face glancing at him as his teammates got him inside. Other voices joined into the fray. He was tired. He was sad. He shivered as a cool, wet cloth was wiped over his face and torso. Time passed. He once again became aware of himself as he looked to see his teammates watching him with concerned faces. He was surprised that he was in Cable’s usual chair with his feet propped up. How strange.

“There we go,” Domino said as she replaced the wet bandanna on his forehead while the warrior realized that someone had taken his hair down from his usual ponytail, “Good to see aware eyes again, Shatterstar. How are you feeling?”

“Confused,” Shatterstar admitted, looking to the lady and then around, “What has happened?”

“Not sure, Kid,” Cable grumbled as the others glanced to their leader, “James and Julio brought you in here shouting that you were having a heatstroke or something. Your temperature didn’t seem to be too off kilter, but you were unresponsive for quite a bit of time, Shatterstar. I’ve checked the surveillance tapes and it seems that you slipped into this about midmorning until James discovered you around 2:00 this afternoon. You sick, Kid?”

“I do not feel sick. I should not be able to get sick with my healing factor,” Shatterstar denied, “But…”

“Yes?” Cable pushed as Shatterstar trailed off, looking confused.

“I don’t remember very much,” Shatterstar began, pulling inward again, “I was training. Then I felt…weary. Felt heavy and tried to ascertain why. I remember voices and being carried. Nothing more than that.”

“Dios, this still sounds like heatstroke to me. I’ve seen it before in Mexico,” Julio pointed out, handing Shatterstar a cold, bottle of water, “Drink this slowly, Star.”

Shatterstar gratefully took the water and sipped at the refreshing liquid as others began voicing their opinions while he hid behind his curtain of hair. The sadness was still there and it pulled at him. The warrior tuned out the voices until a hand on his shoulder jerked him back to the present.

“I have your swords here, Amigo,” Julio began, rewetting the bandanna he took from Shatterstar’s forehead and placing it across the back of the warrior’s neck, “I was real careful with them, Hombre. I think it would be wiser to keep your lily-white self out of the sun. August is hotter than hell right now.”

“My world was as hot as this and I fought in the arena during times when it was hotter,” Shatterstar reminded, “I am unsure of what happened to me. I’ve never had problems with heat in the past. I just…I feel weary.”

The room grew silent at the words. Shatterstar never admitted to much. Not pain and not being tired.

“Alright. You saying you feel weary means exhaustion,” Cable decided, narrowing his eyes in thought, “With the last two missions and how you train, you’ve hit the last of your reserves. I think the whole team is worn out so we’ll leave off training for a week to recoup.”

“Alright!” Tabitha cheered, plopping on Shatterstar’s lap as the warrior grunted at her in surprise, “Shatty, you can be tired anytime if we get a vacation.”

“Shut up,” Rictor hissed, jerking Tabitha off of Shatterstar’s lap, “Mierde! Heatstroke or exhaustion, you don’t wish that on anyone, Tabs. Eres un idiota!”

“Just a joke, Rictor,” Tabitha whined, “Don’t get your panties in a wad, Dude.”

Shatterstar wasn’t the only one surprised at Julio’s vehemence, but he did appreciate having his lap to himself again. He really did feel weary so he stood to go to his room, after placing the wet bandanna back in the bowl of water, only to feel vertigo hit him enough to make him misstep. Cable and James grabbed his arms to help him steady himself as Rictor snagged the half-filled water bottle.

“When was the last time you ate something?” Domino blurted suddenly as Shatterstar blinked at her, “A real meal and not the crackers you tend to rely on instead of eating properly.”

“Um…that hot canine that Guthrie bought for me,” Shatterstar supplied as most gaped at him before outright laughing, “Have I missed something?”

“Hotdog,” Theresa offered with a chuckle, “The name is actually ‘hotdog,’ Shatterstar.”

“Star, Ah bought ya a hotdog two days ago when Ah took ya inta town for supplies,” Sam fussed angrily, “Ah told ya then that you don’t eat enough and…”

“Stop it,” Rictor interrupted, “Okay, Star didn’t eat, but if he was worn out he was too tired to know he was even hungry. We’ve all been there before.”

“And fussing about it doesn’t solve where we are now,” Cable added, beginning to ease Shatterstar towards the living quarters with James’ help, “Kid, you need to take better care of yourself. Rictor, give me that water bottle and his swords. Then see about getting something for Shatterstar to eat before he gets some rest. The rest of you keep it down.”

Shatterstar grumbled irritably as he was manhandled to his room, but didn’t protest too hard once his swords were back in their scabbards and at hand in case of attack. The water bottle was handed back to him as Cable and James hovered.

“I’m fine,” Shatterstar assured, sipping his water, “I’m in bed. I won’t stand again until I get some food down. I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

“You scared us for a minute, Man,” James huffed, cracking a grin, “I’ll be down the hall if you need me, Shatterstar.”

“Same here,” Cable offered, studying the younger man carefully once James left, “Full report, Soldier.”

“Just tired. My system is flawed,” Shatterstar assured, “I am embarrassed to show such a weakness.” 

“And do you not think that even I get tired?” Cable snorted while the redhead sighed as the door opened to let in Rictor with a trayful of food, “Eat up and then get some sleep. That’s an order, Kid.”

“’That’s an order,’” Rictor mocked once Cable left before placing the tray on Shatterstar’s lap, “Not much in the fridge, but I found some watermelon and heated up some noodle soup for you, Amigo. After heatstroke, you need some extra salt, thus some soup and watermelon is just the best to keep cool. Here is another bottle of water to keep hydrated.”

“Thank you,” Shatterstar offered, stirring the soup slowly, “Your efforts are appreciated, Rictor.”

Rictor nodded, studying the other man carefully before sitting at the end of the bed.

“Why are you so damn pale?”

“I was designed that way,” Shatterstar stated as he ate before pausing as the earth-mover shook his head.

“You are paler than usual. Are you sure you don’t feel sick or something?” Rictor pushed.

“I don’t think that I am,” Shatterstar breathed, hiding behind his curtain of hair before startling a bit when Rictor pushed half of it behind his ear.  
No one had ever touched him so nonchalantly or called him on hiding like Rictor just did.

“What do you mean you don’t think you are?” Rictor questioned, charging ahead, “What are you feeling now?”

“Weary, heavy,” Shatterstar hummed, touching his chest, “From inside.”

“Okay,” Rictor breathed, looking worried, “You could feel that way from not eating properly and being tired. Double edged sword and such so eat up and then get some rest, Star. It’s not healthy to push yourself until you collapse. I know you did that in your world, but you don’t have to do that here, Amigo, okay?”

Shatterstar nodded and returned to his food as Rictor prattled on to keep the atmosphere light. He’d been surprised at himself that he was still awed at the other man touching his hair. No one had shown such a level of understanding his ways before. He felt light again before the feeling that had interrupted his day returned. Sadness. Overwhelming sadness. Then brown eyes filled his sight.

“Time to sleep, Hombre,” Rictor urged, taking the mostly empty tray as the other man nodded and shimmied under the covers, “No waking up at the butt crack of dawn either while we get our little vacation. Get your stamina back and then you can go back to trying to kill yourself again, Tonto.”

“Hhn,” Shatterstar grunted, turning his back on Rictor, “I don’t need as much sleep as you do, Rictor. A gladiator had to always be ready for a fight or die. There were many times that I’d be dragged from slumber and thrown into the ring without warning. Be ready or perish. That is why I train.”

“Well, it’s not that bad here,” Rictor allowed as the other glanced back at him with an eyebrow raised, “Not all the time, anyway.”

Shatterstar snorted as he rolled back over while Rictor left. Then the sadness returned. Painful sadness that sapped the very strength out of him. What was this? Was this Mojo? Inward, he felt no pull from the spineless one, but the feeling remained. Such weary sadness that made his bones ache. Left him cold and numb. Left him…

“Huh?!” Shatterstar gasped, sitting up suddenly before his mouth dropped open at seeing himself in the medical lab in Xavier’s mansion with Cable and Dr. McCoy staring right back at him, “What…what’s going on?”

“That’s what I want to know,” Cable gritted out, staring at Dr. McCoy while Shatterstar noted that most of X-Force was looking at him with relief through a viewing window, “How can you say there is nothing wrong? Shatterstar slips into an unresponsive state for several hours out of the blue one day, comes around for a moment to be able to eat, and then falls asleep for eight days straight. He wouldn’t rouse and respond to pain stimuli. You can’t tell me that this is normal for his people because I know for a fact that the blonde Mojoworlder never had an episode like this before.”

“From hacking the mansion files?” Beast chuckled out as Cable frowned while Shatterstar tried to grasp what he had just heard before snarling his lip at finding an IV taped to his arm, “Shattestar’s readings are normal. His brainwaves were functioning appropriately. His near coma-like state could have been him having pushed himself beyond his limits and his body shut down to strengthen. It was wise of you to bring him here since he was on the brink of dehydration. Now let me see to my patient since he is awake and coherent.”

“I was asleep for eight days?” Shatterstar demanded, grabbing Cable’s wrist as the man looked down and nodded at him, “Unheard of. I have fought longer and slept less in the arena. My people do not sleep for eight days straight without rousing. My system must be flawed to show such weakness. What are you doing?”

“Checking your eye movements,” the doctor answered, shining the penlight in the redhead’s eyes one by one as Shatterstar snorted irritably at him, “Normal. Bit angry there, but perfectly normal. The starred one’s ability to flash silver is fascinating.”

Shatterstar saw Cable stifle a chuckle as he narrowed his eyes at his leader before glaring at most of his laughing teammates through the window. Shameful. To be brought here without knowledge. To be dressed in a garb unbefitting of a warrior. Where the fekt was the back of this robe thing he was wearing? He felt…exposed. Then the pain hit him. Horrible sadness that made him double over in the bed as he grimaced while hands reached for him.

“Shatterstar, can you hear me?”

“Yes,” Shatterstar groaned as Cable supported him as he panted.

“Tell me what you are feeling,” the doctor insisted.

“Pain. Don’t think it is mine,” Shatterstar breathed, pulling his knees to his chest as he moaned softly, “Hurting. Sadness. So sad. Hurts.”

“You cannot tell me this is normal,” Cable seethed as the blue doctor frowned deeply, “Telepathic attack?”

“Perhaps,” Dr. McCoy agreed, “I’ll get Charles to scan him, Cable. The exhaustion might have been Shatterstar fighting a telepathic invasion without being aware of it. Longshot has shown similar patterns of this in the past during out times dealing with mutants with mind control powers.”

Shatterstar heard Beast take off before the pain hit him hard enough to cry out. Then voices filled the room. Angry voices.

“Star! What’s wrong with him, Cable?”

“We don’t know, Rictor. This might be a mental attack.”

“From who, Cable? We haven’t dealt with any telepathic enemies lately.”

“I don’t know, Domino. I just don’t. Keep still, Kid.”

Shatterstar twisted on the bed he lay upon as hands descended on his person to keep him still. The pain made him growl angrily before he breathed in deeply and pushed the reaching hands away.

“I’m fine,” Shatterstar hissed, pulling his knees back to his chest as he regulated his breathing to deal with the pain, “Under control for now. I am confused. I do not know why this is happening. It doesn’t feel like my mind is being invaded. I would know. Mojo liked to hurt his slaves with mind attacks in the middle of our battles to throw off the games.”

“But you said you felt weary from inside that last night we spoke, Hombre,” Rictor reminded as the team turned to him, “I thought your wording was strange, but you are so unused to this world that I wrote it off as Star-speech.”

“Star-speech?”

“Ah see, Shatterstar,” Sam nodded out, “Like how ya get words a bit off because ya are so unused ta tha way we speak here on Earth. Slang and idioms throws ya off badly.”

“Yes, your vernacular is…difficult at times,” Shatterstar said before grimacing as the feelings inside of him led to more pain, “What of my words, Rictor?”

“No one says’ from inside’ like that when referring to how we feel,” Rictor continued, “We say ‘I feel’ whatever it is, but you said ‘from inside’ like you are not a part of what you are feeling, Star.”

“And you said you didn’t feel like the pain or feelings that are hindering you are yours just now when the pain first hit,” Cable spat, “This has got to be an outside force. An attack of some sort.”

“Doesn’t feel like an attack,” Shatterstar sighed, resting his chin on his knees, “I don’t know what this is or why it’s happening, but the feelings assaulting me are troubling. Despair. Pain. Misery. The feelings aren’t mine. As long as I can fight, I refuse to dwell in misery despite whatever odds I face. These feelings are foreign to me. I am at a loss.”

“Which is why I am here, Shatterstar.”

To be continued...


	2. Continuation...

“Doesn’t feel like an attack,” Shatterstar sighed, resting his chin on his knees, “I don’t know what this is or why it’s happening, but the feelings assaulting me are troubling. Despair. Pain. Misery. The feelings aren’t mine. As long as I can fight, I refuse to dwell in misery despite whatever odds I face. These feelings are foreign to me. I am at a loss.”

“Which is why I am here, Shatterstar.”

Shatterstar tensed at seeing Professor Xavier rolling into the room with Dr. McCoy following. The warrior didn’t like that someone could get into his thoughts without his permission, but he knew this was necessary.

“Uhn,” Shatterstar grunted suddenly as he squeezed his eyes shut at a wave of sharp pain that assailed him while the voices around him raised again in alarm, “This is different pain. Fekt! Like the phantom pain of injury. Za’s Vid. I am okay. I was just taken by surprise. I want this to end.”

“As does everyone else. Allow me to take a look, Shatterstar,” Charles Xavier urged as the warrior sighed, “I will do nothing more than try to find the source of what you are feeling now. I will not overstep my boundaries to look through your mind for anything more than that. I give you my word.”

“Very well,” Shatterstar agreed, feeling uneasy before a hand rested on his arm.

“We got your back, Amigo,” Rictor offered, glaring at the professor in warning, “The team is here for you, Star. Relax and let Xavier work so we can find el cabrón that is hurting you, okay?”

Shatterstar nodded and tried to remain still as Xavier’s presence became known in his mind. Then nothing.

oOo

X-Force watched as their teammate stiffened before several things happened at once. Shatterstar’s back arched and with a loud cry, he collapsed back on the bed while Xavier looked like he was thrown backwards in his wheelchair as the professor grunted in surprise more than pain. It was Rictor that caught Shatterstar before the warrior tumbled off the med lab bed with Cable’s help.

“What the fuck just happened?!” Rictor snapped, brushing Shatterstar’s long hair from his face, “He’s out again and pale as a ghost. What the hell is going on?!”

“Language, Rictor,” Cable berated as the young man flicked his middle finger at him while Feral howled in laughter, “Classy. Professor Xavier, are you okay?”

“Yes,” Charles grumbled, righting himself as Dr. McCoy hovered, “I’m fine, Hank. It seems that there is indeed some type of a psychic link between an outside source and Shatterstar. Mojoworlders’ minds are unusual so getting deeper can be difficult. It was not Shatterstar that rejected my intrusion, but whomever is doing this. I felt that the individual doesn’t realize what is happening so this link isn’t an attack, but it is wearing on Shatterstar’s system and he’s feeling this person’s pain personally.”

“So, the deep sleep is what exactly?” James asked, “Because Star falling asleep and not waking up isn’t cool.”

“Indeed,” Charles agreed, “Shatterstar’s healing factor is trying to push this invasion from his mind. He’s been fighting this internally for at least a month or two without being aware. The battle is wearing him down and he’s physically getting ill. If left unchecked, his mind will erode to the point he will be unable to recover.”

“How do we find the one doing this?” Cable bit out, looking to his downed soldier in anger while the team stiffened in anger around him, “Can you track the link?”

“Unfortunately, not,” the professor admitted as the rest of X-Force looked at him in horror, “This being’s mind is shielded to me and defensive. I’d say wary and protecting itself. Not a trained telepath by any means or even a telepath at all. I think the individual is in pain and linked to Shatterstar by accident. I’d hazard to guess that he or she is transferring the pain from themselves to be able to function and feel better without knowing that they are harming another.”

“Surely, ye can give us a direction ta begin searching,” Theresa pushed, looking worried, “Shatterstar can’t continue like this. He’s suffering.”

“Accident or not, we’ve got to put an end to this for Shatterstar's sake,” Domino agreed, looking to the professor, “Did you get an idea of where this person’s link is originating?”

“Not specifically, but I got a strong feeling that he or she is close to your base camp,” Xavier admitted as the others grumbled amongst themselves, “Possibly, Shatterstar can locate the person now that we know what is happening and he can follow the link. Longshot has also been able to follow a psychic link in the past too so it may be a Mojoworld trait that the two share being from that world.”

“Then we leave to end this,” Cable decided, reaching to bundle Shatterstar in a blanket after having removed the IV line and lifted the unconscious warrior into his arms as the young man remained limp and passive, “Thank you for your help, Xavier, but my team and I have things from here. X-Force takes care of it’s own.”

“I think that is unwise,” Dr. McCoy denied, blocking the doorway to the med lab, “Shatterstar was brought to me catatonic. He was just thrown back into an unconscious state and I feel like he should be kept as far away from the one doing this to him as possible.”

“Maybe Beast has a good point,” Feral snarled, shaking her mane of hair out, “Shatty-buns ain’t looking so hot. Keeping him away from the pain-giver might be a good plan.”

“Perhaps, but I have a strong hunch that Shatterstar will be the only one that can find the person doing this,” Xavier voiced as the group looked to him, “The sooner the perpetrator is found the better. Shatterstar will continue to weaken until he or she is found and the link is broken.”

“Then let’s find them,” Roberto spoke, looking to Shatterstar for a second as the others nodded, “Star’s one of us.”

"Damn straight he is," Rictor stated, glaring at Beast, "Move or we make you move."

Hank McCoy sighed, but stepped back so everyone could get past. Cable led the way and settled the unconscious youth in a seat within the IPac. To his surprise, it was Rictor that made sure the seat was leaned back so Shatterstar wouldn’t tumble out and got him buckled in for safety. Rictor's anger had surprised the time-displaced man.

“He’s cold,” Rictor gasped, touching the warrior’s cheek after having grazed Shatterstar’s arm, bringing Cable back to the present, “Real cold. That can’t be right. Star’s never felt so cool to the touch before.”

“It’s the energy he’s expending to break the link. It’s messing with his internal system,” Cable snapped, getting the ship in the air, “The sooner we find Pain-Giver, as Feral named this person, the better. James, can you think of any shelters around our camp that could be housing who is doing this?”

“Caves to the northwest,” Warpath listed off, “There is also some abandoned hunting cabins towards the southern borders.”

“We’ll split up and search once at base,” Cable listed off, “Rictor, you’ll watch over Shatterstar.”

“Me?” Rictor huffed, turning to glare at the large man.

“Yes, you,” Cable sniffed, “Xavier thought the one doing this is doing so by accident, but we don’t know that for sure. Why only Shatterstar? We are all in that camp, but only Star is being affected? Seems odd to me. This could still be an attack and Star’s down for the count right now. He needs a shield until he wakes again and that’s going to be you.”

“If he wakes again,” Tabitha whispered, making everyone glance to the pale, unconscious man in worry.

“If he wakes while we search, you tell him my orders are to sit tight,” Cable finished as Rictor nodded once.

oOo

Grunting he came awake to see a familiar, concerned face.

“Rictor?” Shatterstar mumbled, scrubbing a hand over his face as his teammate seemed to wilt in relief, “What…where are we?”

“Back at camp, Amigo,” Rictor reassured as he helped Shatterstar lean up slowly, “You’ve been out for several hours. How you feeling?”

“Heavy,” Shatterstar grumbled before hissing as the pain that been haunting him came back full force, “Za’s Vid.”

“Do you remember what’s been happening to you?” Rictor pushed as the warrior straightened from his hunch.

“Someone is causing me to feel their own pain and misery. The X-men’s Professor Xavier was scanning me to determine if this is an attack of some sort,” Shatterstar answered as his comrade nodded, “I remember nothing else. Have I missed something?”

“Yeah, a bit. The professor was kicked out of your mind by Pain-Giver and you were knocked unconscious,” Rictor explained as Shatterstar snarled angrily, “He was able to determine that the one doing this to you is unaware of it so we think this isn’t an attack. The rest of the team is trying to find him or her while I guarded your back.”

“Pain-Giver, hm?” Shatterstar hummed, grimacing at the annoying pain and feelings of hopelessness that welled up hot and irritating, “The one named thus is must fekting annoying. I do not appreciate this experience in the least.”

“Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?” Rictor fussed as Shatterstar went to stand, “Oh, boy, Amigo. Closing that gown. Here we go!”

“Why does it not have a back?” Shatterstar grumped as Rictor snapped the back of the hospital gown together with a blush, “Most shameful and inconvenient.”

“No idea. Lay back down,” Rictor ordered as Shatterstar looked at him blandly, “You should be resting. You look like hell, Star. Let your teammates find the one doing this. Plus, Cable’s orders are to sit tight.”

“I see and you are blushing,” Shatterstar pointed out as the earth-mover growled at him, “We have the same devices, correct?”

“Saying is ‘equipment.’ Same equipment, Star,” Rictor corrected before yelping as the warrior took off, dragging the other behind him since Rictor refused to let go of the hospital gown, “Yes, we have the same equipment, but it is not proper to flash people and where the hell are you heading, you tonto?”

“To get dressed,” Shatterstar insisted as Rictor stumbled after him, “I am done with this inconvenience. I do not like feeling what is not mine and wish for this to end. I can feel this Pain-Giver in my mind more now that we are back here and I know what is happening. I plan on finding this being and ending this.”

“But, Star, Cable said to…” Rictor tried before stopping short as the warrior whirled on him.

“It hurts me!” Shatterstar yelled, slamming his hands on each side of Rictor’s head when he’d backed the other against the wall, “I-I don’t understand why this hurts me so much. These feelings are foreign and I don't understand them. I ache inside and it is hard to breathe and I want this to stop! It hurts, Rictor.”

Rictor gasped as he stared into Shatterstar’s eyes. Angry, desperate eyes. Haunting eyes that made the earth-movers own anger blossom. Pain was in the warrior’s eyes. Even when injured, Shatterstar refused to acknowledge discomfort of any kind. Star being in pain was wrong in Rictor’s book. Fuck Cable’s orders then.

“Okay, Amigo. Let’s go find Pain-Giver,” Rictor agreed, reaching to pat the arms on each side of his head as Shatterstar panted softly, “Calm down. We’ll go together, Star. Get dressed.”

“Codlista,” Shatterstar nodded out, turning and marching away as Rictor averted his eyes.

“No more hospital gowns for you!” Rictor yelled after the warrior, blushing hot, “That one needs to learn some modesty. ¡Dios mío!” 

Rictor grumbled as he hiked after a completely uniformed Shatterstar a few moments later. Surprisingly, the pain the warrior was going through hadn’t slowed him down at all and Star didn’t have his swords out. Both where in their scabbards on his back.

“No swords?”

“No need,” Shatterstar snapped, climbing an embankment as Rictor kept pace while flipping his ponytail of hair back over his shoulder, “Pain-Giver, as you call him, isn’t an enemy, but he'd disappear if we used a vehicle which is why we need to endure this hike. I can ascertain that much.”

“Him?” Rictor questioned perking up as Shatterstar nodded, “So we know he is a he, not an enemy, and close. Anything else?”

“His pain is getting worse,” Shatterstar grunted, making Rictor frown and glance to the warrior in concern, “I’m fine for now. He’s to the west. I believe in that canyon there.”

Rictor looked to where Star was pointing before the warrior continued walking.

“If I lose consciousness again, then it will be up to you to find Pain-Giver,” Shatterstar continued as Rictor’s eyes widened, “This connection is wearing me down, Rictor. I am shamed at my weakness, but I might not make it to find him.”

“Don’t put it like that,” Rictor fussed, quickening his pace, “That last sentence makes it sound like you are dying or something.”

“I think Pain-Giver might be close to cancellation,” Shatterstar admitted, making Rictor draw up short, “I am unsure of the outcome. If I’m connected to this being and he cancels….”

“Cancels? You mean death. You mean he's dying?! Then he might drag you with him,” Rictor connected the dots, feeling panic wash over him before grabbing at Shatterstar as he wavered, “Mierde!”

Shatterstar panted as he gripped at Rictor’s arm to steady himself before pushing on without another word. Rictor followed stubbornly. The canyon was a hike ahead of them. After an hour of walking, Shatterstar dropped without warning and Rictor barely had time to throw himself under his comrade to shield the warrior from slamming his head on the ground.

“Star!” Rictor yelled, turning his friend over, “Amigo, wake up. Come on, Shatterstar. Dios!”

Shatterstar was breathing, but very shallow. His skin was pale again and dark circles were beginning to show beneath the warrior’s eyes, or at least the one without the star mark. Whoever was doing this was getting worse and so was his teammate. Rictor snarled angrily towards the canyon. Accident or not, this needed to end because losing Star…

“Not on my watch,” Rictor decided, lifting the hollow-boned warrior over his shoulder and charging on, “I’ve got you, Star. Just hold on, Amigo.”

Grumbling under his breath, Rictor trudged onward, thanking every deity out there that Shatterstar was lighter than he looked. At least he knew that Star was still breathing since he felt the rise and fall of the warrior’s chest against his back. After another hour, he reached the canyon and squinted through the roiling heat to see a small cave nestled in one of the cliff walls.

“There,” Rictor hummed to himself finding a shaded nook to tuck Shatterstar within since the warrior couldn’t defend himself, “Okay, Star. You’ll be safe here while I find the one hurting you. I’ve got this for you, okay? Stay put for me, Amigo.”

Shatterstar said nothing as he lay upon the ground so still and pale. Rictor didn’t know why he reached to move some of the warrior’s hair from his face, but he did and wanted to curse when he realized that Shatterstar was beginning to run a high fever and his face showed more signs of suffering.

“Not on my watch,” Rictor repeated for the second time today and stood with determination to end Star’s plight, “Ready or not, here I come.”

Rictor used his training to ascertain if he was being watched before creeping silently towards the cave and slipping into the shadows. Listening, he heard nothing as he readied his powers, just in case. Slowly he moved forward before stilling at the sound of ragged breathing. Light began to sift into the cave the more he moved forward and Rictor looked up to see that there was a crack in the ceiling of the cave that must run to the top since there was sun pouring through in patches. Rictor rounded a corner cautiously and gaped.

“What the hell?!”

To be concluded...


	3. Conclusion

Rictor used his training to ascertain if he was being watched before creeping silently towards the cave and slipping into the shadows. Listening, he heard nothing as he readied his powers, just in case. Slowly he moved forward before stilling at the sound of ragged breathing. Light began to sift into the cave the more he moved forward and Rictor looked up to see that there was a crack in the ceiling of the cave that must run to the top since there was sun pouring through in patches. Rictor rounded a corner cautiously and gaped.

“What the hell?!” Shatterstar?!”

The warrior looked up from where he sat against the cave wall he leant against. It was Star, but not Star. This one was older and had been through a lot. He was injured badly. Very badly.

“Qué diablos está pasando?”

“Julio?” the other Star chuckled out, “Of course it would be you.”

“Since when am I 'Julio' to you?” Rictor snapped before growling and getting his fingers in position to use his powers, “Who the fuck are you? You are not Star! Um…are you?”

“Not your Shatterstar, no,” the other warrior agreed, grimacing in pain as he settled more fully against the rock wall he leaned against, “I am a Shatterstar from another Earth, Julio. There, you are a good friend of mine which is why I call you by your true name. I ended up on this Earth by accident. My mind was…not concentrating properly during my time jump.”

Rictor looked at the injuries the other warrior gestured to and frowned as he came closer. This Star was dying. They both knew this.

“Madre, this is bad,” Rictor hissed, looking back the way he’d come, “We’ve got a problem here, Amigo. Shatterstar, you are connected to the Star here. He’s been feeling everything that you’ve been suffering. It is making him sick and I am afraid that you are dragging him down with you.”

“Fekt,” Shatterstar cursed softly, “I must have locked in on the Shatterstar from this dimension as my anchor by accident. I was not aware that I’d done that. My healing factor is no longer working and my mind has just been trying to survive. My apologies, Julio. It is good to see you as you had once been from my own past.”

“Really?” Rictor questioned with a chuckle, “Star and I from here like to yip at one another a lot. I mean, we’re friends, I guess, but I’m not so sure if you’d call us close.”

“Cadre warriors like yipping. The more we fuss with one another, the stronger our comradery. I think if you are like my Julio, you are closer to your Shatterstar than you think,” Shatterstar grinned out as Rictor came over to kneel near him while cocking his head in wonder at the warrior, “I am following the link that I have to your Star to try and undo the damage. I need to undo the link quickly. There is little time left for me. I can feel cancellation coming.”

“I-I can get you to the base. We can help you,” Rictor insisted, reaching for his commlink.

“There is not to be done. I’m dying, Little One,” Shatterstar disagreed, reaching to place a trembling hand over Rictor’s before both startled as this world’s Shatterstar snatched Rictor back away from the older warrior, “Fekt!”

“Whoa! Star, wait!” Rictor tried as he was flung backwards.

“Don’t touch him! You don’t touch him ever!” the younger Shatterstar growled, placing himself between Rictor and the other with a sword drawn, “And who the fekt are you to wear my face? A Mojo clone?”

“Just another you from another dimension. One with a different future and timeline,” the older Star snorted, “I’d never harm you or Julio purposely, Shatterstar. I am here by accident and didn’t realize that I was causing you harm or that you were even near. I apologize for causing you dishonor by weakening you. I am attempting to undo our link.”

“You are me,” Shatterstar breathed, relaxing as he released Rictor from the death grip he had on the other’s wrist and put his sword away, “How is this possible?”

“There are many echoes of other dimensional Earths,” Shatterstar began before fluttering his eyes as his time drew near, “I was distracted and ended up in the wrong place. I anchored on you, Star. I thought this place seemed familiar, but it is a copy of a past we must share to a point. My future is not yours at all. My fate will not be the one you have. I’ve glimpsed your future and it is much different than my own.”

“His healing factor isn’t working, Star,” Rictor explained as the younger Shatterstar glanced to him, “Do you know anyway to help him?”

“No,” Shatterstar denied, stooping to assess the other’s wounds, “Medical care beyond what is available here is what is needed if his healing factor is offline. I cannot help you, Warrior. I hope you are canceling with honor.”

“Yes. My teammates are safe,” the older Shatterstar murmured, “I can die in peace. I’m ready now.”

“Wait! What about Star? Did you undo the link?” Rictor pushed as the older warrior closed his eyes in exhaustion, “You can’t die still attached to the Shatterstar here! Wake up!”

“Uhn.”

Rictor grabbed at the younger Shatterstar as he toppled over, cursing in a panic.

“Dios! Star? Star!” Rictor grunted, lowering his unconscious teammate to the ground before bending over the older version, “Wake up! You’ve got to undo the link or my Star dies. He’s burning the fuck up, Hombre! Come on! Wake up!”

“Your Star, huh?”

Rictor bristled as light filled the cave. A lighted disk that looked almost like one of Illyana’s teleportation disks appeared as he readied himself to fight, only to blink in shock at what stepped out.

“Hi, Julio,” a much older version of himself greeted while bending over the other Shatterstar, “Mierde. Look at yourself. Couldn’t have landed somewhere that I could find you easier, huh, you tonto?”

“What the fuck?” Rictor gasped out.

“Star and I got separated,” Julio fussed, pulling out a large syringe that made Rictor cringe as he removed the cap and plunged the needle straight into the older Shatterstar’s heart, “This is going to restart my Shatterstar’s system and kick his healing factor into overdrive. He’ll not die on me here.”

“Your Star?” Rictor echoed, “I am so confused.”

“Shatterstar here is my best friend and fighting partner,” Julio explained, pulling out the empty syringe to stuff into a pack on his belt and watched his Star carefully, “I’m his anchor, but in his confusion after our last battle he and I got separated. He was cornered and reached out blindly to find an anchor to get to safety. He ended up in this place of all places.”

“Linked to the Shatterstar here,” Rictor spat, pointing to his unconscious teammate, “Star’s getting sick from the link.”

“That ended once I got here,” Julio hummed, glancing to the younger Star, “My Shatterstar is linked to me and I felt the link reset the minute I stepped through the portal. Our connection is how I could track him and get Illyana to port me here. Just in time too from the looks of it. I’m not losing him today, you hear me, Amigo? Huh?”

The older Shatterstar said nothing, but his wounds seemed to be healing so Rictor studied the older version of himself curiously.

“Like what you see?” Julio teased as Rictor snorted, “Our destiny isn’t linked, Rictor. Your future is different from mine. I know that through this tonto here, but I can’t say much since it will distort the timeline, understood?”

“Cable has mentioned the same before,” Rictor remarked as the older version of him wrinkled his nose in disgust, “My thoughts on that man is the same. So, you are connected to Star? How?”

“I told you. He’s my best friend. My adopted brother. Family to me without question,” Julio explained, “My Shatterstar developed a secondary mutation that got him here. A type of teleportation that requires an anchor to pull him from one place or time to another. Unsure if your Star will develop the same ability. I ask that you keep this information to yourself. Both Shatterstars share the same stubbornness. If your Star tries to access a power he is not ready for…he will tear himself to pieces and I mean literally. There is no healing from that.”

“Understood,” Rictor agreed quickly, glancing in alarm to his teammate since he knew the older version of himself was correct, “I wonder if I will ever see Shatterstar as family?”

“Unsure, but you’ve claimed him,” Julio chortled as Rictor hissed at him angrily, “You called him ‘your’ Star, Padre, and you can’t deny it. Man to man here, Rictor. Star is under your skin just like he got under mine. He’s a smartass mixed with innocent child and you know it. He’d be lost without someone to watch over him outside of his world.” 

“Why?” Rictor asked as the other him frowned darkly.

“He’s been a slave, Kid. One that has lived very limited freedom at this point in his life,” Julio grimaced out, “He’s been trained to take orders and people can use him easily without him being aware of what is going on. Star needs someone to make sure his choices are ones he wants to do and not ones he’s manipulated into doing. It’s up to you whether you choose to be the person to do that. It’s your life, Kid. I have no regrets on being there for my Star even if I have to chase his ass all over dimensions.”

Rictor snorted as he watched the older version of himself fuss over the older warrior before leaning and swinging the mostly healed man over his shoulder. 

“Grab your Star, Kid,” Julio ordered, “I have to be outside of this cave to use the magicked com that Illyana gave me to get me and my Star home now that the tonto is nearly healed.”

“But what about my Star?” Rictor demanded, reaching to lift the warrior over his own shoulder to follow…himself, “He’s not regained consciousness. Are you sure the link is severed between the two?”

“Very much,” Julio reassured, leading the way, “Your Shatterstar is just offline. The two meeting created a conversion that knocked them out. Both will awaken once they are apart. Looks like the link did some damage to your Shatterstar so it might be a bit longer for him to wake once we leave. He’ll be fine and smart-assy as usual thanks to his healing factor, mark my words.”

Rictor was a bit surprised at the relief that flooded him before stepping out into the bright light of the setting sun. He gently settled this world’s Shatterstar against a boulder as he watched Julio activate a strange looking radio and then jumped back when a large flash of light opened behind the other. It was almost blinding.

“So long, Kid,” Julio called, “Be good to your Star. One thing I’ll tell you is that he is very, very confused by Earth culture. He covers that with bravado like my Shatterstar did so you’ll have to use the limited amount of patience that you and I possess to help him figure out what it means to live now that he’s not a slave. Even if you are not the person for that job, you make sure that whoever is there for this world’s Shatterstar is aware of all of this or I’ll come back here and hand you your ass, got me?”

“Bite me!” Rictor threw back at him, smiling around the words to show he understood as Julio waved a hand while he carried his adopted brother through the gleaming light sphere that grew brighter before exploding out in a blast that could be seen for miles, “Ugh. My eyes. Could have warned me. Dios!”

A sonic scream made Julio blink blurrily up to see Teresa and Sam coming in fast. In fact, it looked like the rest of the team was flying in on some of the smaller IPacs.

“Where have you been?! I gave you implicit orders to sit tight!” Cable thundered, getting there first as Rictor kneeled to check on Shatterstar and frowned at feeling the fever hot skin, “What was that light and why is Star here?!”

“Someone-is-in-trouble,” Tabitha sang as Rictor rolled his eyes at the gathering team.

“Star woke and was able to track down the one linked to him,” Rictor began, sitting beside Star as Domino looked over their unconscious teammate, “He was there in that cave here to protect himself. It was another Shatterstar.”

“Say what?” Roberto blurted as everyone gaped at Rictor, “There is two of them?”

“No, but there are dimensions that other versions of ourselves live in,” Rictor continued, “The other Shatterstar was older and had ended up here by accident. He was injured and dying and didn’t realize he’d linked to our Star.”

“So not an older Shatterstar from the same timeline?” Cable pushed as Rictor nodded.

“Right, so no worries about changing our timeline,” Rictor soothed as Cable grunted his acknowledgement, “That light was Shatterstar returning home with a teammate that made sure that he’d heal. Our Star is no longer linked to the other one, but it will take time for him to wake back up.”

“So, that is why it was Shatterstar bein’ affected and not tha rest of us,” Sam spoke up as heads nodded around him, “He didn’t sense tha link because this other Star’s mind was probably pretty identical ta his own.”

“Right, but his healing factor was still treating the link as a foreign invasion and trying to fight the ‘infection,’” Rictor explained, “You guys don’t get the whole story though. The other Shatterstar was dying and had no idea that his teammate was coming for him. He accepted his fate, but was dragging our Star down with him and our Star figured out the truth of the matter.”

“So, what your saying is once one Shatty-buns died then our Shatty-buns would have died too?” Feral snarled as Rictor nodded.

“Are you kidding me?” James breathed, looking horrified, “So, he…our Shatterstar was dying?"

“Yes,” Rictor growled, feeling angered despite the better end of the situation, “He and I had to find who was doing this and fast. We had no time to reach out to you and I think Shatterstar was getting desperate to make the pain end. I just went with it without much of a plan since Star assured me that he knew that the one hurting him wasn’t an enemy.”

“Might not have been the smartest idea,” Domina pointed out, looking up from her exam of Shatterstar, “Cable, Star’s running a pretty high fever. The rest of the story needs to wait until we get the kid back to base.”

“And once he’s healed and awake, I’m going to give him the talking to of a lifetime for disobeying my orders,” Cable gritted out before jumping back at the blast Rictor sent his way, “Hey!”

“You shut the fuck up,” Rictor snarled, advancing on Cable, “You may give orders, but Shatterstar has the right to decide for himself what he wants. He’s not your slave, Cable! He’s a free, intelligent person who has fought hard to be able to live without a master and I’ll be damned if you get to decide for him that he’s subservient to you now instead of the Mojo-puta.”

“I never meant…” Cable started as Rictor sneered his lips angrily, “My orders were only to protect him.”

“Still Star’s choice to follow an order,” Rictor insisted before pausing as Roberto placed a hand on his shoulder with Tabitha right beside him looking stern, “Huh?”

“Agreed,” Tabitha nodded out, “I never thought of that before, Ric. Shatterstar hasn’t really had a lot of experience being…himself, has he?” 

“Aye,” Theresa spoke up, “I think we forget sometimes how new our world is ta Star. He hasn’t really experienced any life besides fighting. There are many options and choices that Shatterstar needs ta know he can pick from.” 

“Right. I ain’t allowing mi amigo to think he’s got to blindly follow orders like he’s a dog,” Rictor bit out, “Star has the same rights as the rest of us. Period without any negotiations.”

“Well, Cable said it before, Ric. We protect our own,” Sam reminded, “So, that means respectin’ one another’s choices and opinions. We’ll just have ta make sure that Shatterstar realizes his choices and how some actions are for his former world and some need ta be…altered for this one.”

“Good point, but let’s go,” James urged, holding their unconscious teammate, “Star’s really feverish here. I think we need to get him to base so he can rest out of the heat and then we can have a little discussion about our assumptions about Star. Have a game plan on making sure Star realizes that he has choices.”

“I think that is a good plan,” Cable agreed, looking to a mollified Rictor, “One that I should have thought of early. Good job pointing that out to me, Rictor. Move out, X-Force.”

oOo

Shatterstar was tired of coming awake like this. Disorientation rankled his spirits, but he opened his eyes to see Rictor once again watching over him.

“I’m getting tired of whoever keeps taking my hair down and I better have a proper back to whatever garb I’ve been manhandled into this time or I’m taking off heads,” Shatterstar threatened, pushing his hair from his face before quirking a lip up at his teammates laughter, “The pain is gone. The other me was cancelled?”

“No, Star. He’s fine now, thank Dios. The other Shatterstar was rescued by one of his teammates,” Rictor reported as Star nodded with brighter looking eyes, “Your link to him was severed once he returned home so your healing factor was able to reset your internal equilibrium. We’ve all been worried about you when you wouldn’t wake, but Cable assured us you were on the mend when your fever began to lower, Mano. Let me check your temperature.”

Shatterstar blinked at having Rictor reach and feel his forehead and cheeks.

“Your fever has finally broken,” Rictor grinned out as the warrior watched him curiously, “You’ve been out a couple of days. Like I said before, the whole team’s been worried so we’ve been taking turns watching over you. How do you feel?”

“Stronger, but still a bit tired. Not heavy,” Shatterstar hummed, leaning up so that Rictor could adjust the pillows behind him to sit up more, “Uncomfortable. Too quiet in here.”

“Ah,” Rictor snorted, standing to push over a cart with a small television and VCR, “I had a feeling that Mr. Media would say that so Cable helped me set this up when we realized you would be waking soon. You grumble in Cadre in your sleep when you are close to waking, Star. I’ve got one of those sappy, teen flicks you like so much or a raging, action film. If it’s okay with you, I thought we could have a bite to eat and watch the movie of your choice. A guy’s movie night since everyone else is out and about. What do you say?”

Shatterstar took the offered videos before glancing up at Rictor once again. Nourishment would help him strengthen and Rictor’s company would be most soothing after the irritant he’d been through.

“I…I’d like that,” Shatterstar decided, holding up the action flick, “This one seems most promising. I’ve not seen enough real action lately to get my warrior blood pounding in my veins. Inactivity is much displeasing. This will help ease my boredom.” 

“Sounds good,” Rictor chuckled, “Pizza or Jimmy’s stew for dinner?”

“It matters not,” Shatterstar shrugged out before looking at Rictor when the other placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It does matter, Star,” Rictor pushed, “You get to decide for yourself what you want. That’s part and parcel of freedom, Amigo. Which do you wish to eat?”  
Shatterstar cocked his head at Rictor as he mulled over the words.

“I enjoy the protein and carbs within James’ stew more than pizza, Rictor,” Shatterstar finally voiced as the other man grinned at him.

“Names Julio, Star,” Rictor spoke up as the warrior looked to him in surprise, “We’re amigos, right? I think you can call me by my given name when we’re not in the field.”

A thrill went through Shatterstar as he processed Julio’s words.

“Then you may call me Gaveedra 7,” Shatterstar offered as he hid once again behind his hair, “That is my given name along with Shatterstar, Julio. Thank you.”

“De nada, Gaveedra,” Julio said softly, tucking Star’s hair behind an ear, “Two stews, drinks, and then a good action flick to liven up the place, coming right up. Good to have you back, Amigo.”

Shatterstar blinked as Julio practically skipped out the door. Confusion warred within him. Now there were new feelings that were taking him by surprise. He was unsure what he was feeling exactly, but they weren’t heavy and painful this time around. His feelings were almost…warm?

“Julio,” Shatterstar tasted as he repeated the name, “Julio. My friend.”

Shatterstar allowed himself a small smile as he waited for Julio to return for their movie night. This was a pleasant turn of events. Cable smiled in the shadows as he stepped away from the med bay. A friendship between the two young men would help them both calm a bit.

“Perhaps even make the two quite a good team,” Cable thought to himself without realizing the prophetic thought would carry into something more…much more in the future.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. :)


End file.
